dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 4 Episode 32: Furry Biscuit
Cho 1.png|Cho Kiriyu|link=Cho Kiriyu Buscuit.png|Biscuit I The game had ended and the crowd was filled with that excited energy from the flawless victory as they began to file out of the stadium. Countless voices narrated and relived the excitement of the game while others made plans to celebrate. It seemed everyone had something to say except the small girl being ushered to safety by Mrs Autumn. It was the first time she had really been exposed to so many two leggeds and it was definitely the first time one had touched her. How could there be so many in one small area? Was it all one giant pack? She still had not given up on finding others like her. They had to be able to help her, if she could just find them. With Mrs Autumn at her side, it would prove difficult. So far, she had just stayed quiet not pestering the girl with questions even though she was extremely curious. It seemed best to get her to someplace private. At this point they were fighting the crowd, it heading towards the exit while they headed towards the girls locker room. Mrs Autumn tried to remember if she had ever seen the girl before, but was pretty sure she hadn’t. She was definitely not a student. Perhaps she went to the other school. They arrived in front of the building that housed the locker rooms and such and Mrs Autumn indicated she wanted the girl to come inside. She was not having it. A feeling of immense discomfort settled in the pit of her stomach and she planted her feet just outside the door. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOe9I1Ylj9c&index=68&list=PLYNBny7IRlVnrGC-RuQIVVorxDUTCk6dV ) https://i.gyazo.com/78bf843475bd589a636ee5e5f65c9d35.gif _The moon was still high in the night sky. Cho had just finished a fight with the Wolfblood Warlock known as Kenji Tanaka. He was formiddible, very smart…and very dangerous. His mental psyche wasn’t all the way there and it was obvious to the young detective. However this had off put him somewhat, as he had been distracted by other factors and wasn’t able to attend the game or watch his best friend Mike play. Cho walked back, the cloth now dropping around his neck showing his utter exhaustion. The full moon’s rays illuminating his being and letting him heal over the course of time but that didn’t detail from the thought of the injuries. Kenji had brought back memories…awful memories. Memories he hated to even let flow through his mind. As he made his way back towards the school a girl ran up to him, two actually, and they began to speak frantically to Cho._ Girl 1: Hey aren’t you that cop kid?? The safety patrol head? Cho: Yeah I am. What’s going on. –stands up straight- Girl 2: Did you get jumped or something? Cho: Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to. Anyway, what’s going on? Girl 1: There was a scene going on with that kid who’s running for class president. Zach or whatever the one with the white hair. Cho: So that’s his name. geez, he sounds like a lame so early on. Girl 2: Anyway he was chasing some half naked girl around and the sro officers almost arrested him! They thought it was a rape! Cho:-holds his hands up- Whoooa now. Let’s not jump to conclusions. –pulls out a notepad- Give me the details exactly. _After the women explained the scenario, Cho would’ve put the notepad up and made his way towards the school. He went to the area closest by the field and sat upon his hoverbike. He drove the hoverbike across the field to the locker rooms. The game had cleared out by this point with maybe a few passer bys still around they’d pose no threat. As Cho arrived he’d park the bike and step off of it. Arriving at the door of the women’s locker rooms he’d knock three times._ Cho: Mrs.Autumn it’s Cho. Officer Cho Kiriyu. I’m here to escort the mystery lady to the precint and asker her some questions. _Cho sniffed the air twice and he could smell the Wolfblood on her._ Cho (thought): Two newbloods in one night…the full moon must be affecting her to. If she’s not careful she could hurt that woman in there. I don’t want to violate their privacy but dammit I’ll do what needs to be done. I have to get to this one safely…I haven’t even seen what she looks like yet. Mrs. Autumn had managed to somehow get her inside but that did not last long as a knock echod through the room. It was barely enough time for the girl’s crimson eyes to bounce around and examine the square cave place. As soon as Mrs. Autumn cracked the door, the smell overpowered her. It was most definitely someone like her. Without any prompting she darted under the teacher’s arm, between the door and frame only to stop inches from the male. He looked like a normal two legged, though she had not really paid much attention to two legged in the past and most of them looked the same to her. However the smell was there. She rose to the very tip of her toes, being on the petite side and standing only three inches over five foot, getting close to his level as possible, leaning forward. Her sense of self-preservation had been brushed aside from the excitement that bubbled up in her, her human emotions far harder to control than primal animal instincts. Less than an inch separated her face from his, and he would be able to easily see the way her eyes darted back and forth over his features, her head leaning to one side, considering carefully before examining from the other side. Each time she moved her long white hair seemed to ripple with the motion. Content with staring at him for nearly a minute, she began to sniff, her nose wiggling and wrinkling up. Once she had fused the smell with her memory of his image in her mind, her tongue slid out between her lips as she intended to drag it across his cheek in a proper greeting. Once he had arrived, the female two legged was completely forgotten. He was going to help her, he had to. _Cho stood there watching as the door cracked. It was Mrs.Autumn of all people but she wasn’t the wolfblood. That’s when another female seemingly came out of nowhere and stood beneath him. Cho stared at her with his right eyebrow raised. The way she looked at him it was as if she’d never seen another Wolfblood before. When she stepped onto her tippy toes and licked him Cho dipped back for a moment slightly. Not diverting the distance much but he wasn’t exactly fond of that greeting._ Cho: Where I’m from that kind of greeting will get you killed…but it’s nice to meet you too I guess? Mrs.Autumn: I’m sorry but I have to ask what is going o- _When Mrs.Autumn came over and tried get some input on the situation Cho would’ve raised his hand and touched the back of her neck. Well seemingly. In actuality he’d have shoved his claws into the back of her neck. Werewolves can transfer (give or take) memories by inserting claws into nape of an individual's neck. This ability can establish mind-to-mind communication and, with practice, allow for memory manipulation or erasure. Cho having abused this ability many times in the past would’ve used it to erase Mrs.Autumns memory of them every being there and with a now blank stare on her face, he’d have released her neck from his grip and allowed her to walk some feet away from them before he’d turn back to the girl looking her up and down._ Cho: That greeting was rather primal now that I think about it…can you talk? Can you shift? Do you understand what I’m saying? _Cho uses subtle hand gestures to try and get a fix on her situation. Trying to feel her out, see what she could and couldn’t do. He decided to ask subtle questions as not to scare her off, though she did give him a lick which in their culture is a sign of trust. She smelled like a gifted werewolf…which made him wonder weather or not she’d had house training or not._ Though it was only a slight movement, the girl noticed the shift in his posture. Had she done something wrong? Her eyes slipped from the moon like orbs that had peered out from her new companion and landed on her feet, shoulders rolling forward as she watched her toes curl into the dirt causing her to fidget. It was as if some invisible pressure was pushing her down, some guilt that she had somehow upset him but she had yet been granted with the ability to reason with her human brain. Her thought process and the overflow of emotions was like a puzzle, a giant ball of string all knotted together and she did not quite get how to untangle them into useful information. She lacked the vocabulary for her thoughts to actually have any sort of word based organizational system. Her mind was a mess and it seemed impossible to try to make any sense of it. Still, she retreated to her mind after the slight scolding, not focusing on the interaction between Mrs Autumn and Cho. It was not until he was speaking to her that she seemed to return to the situation. A new feeling filled her, one we call frustration but to her it felt like she was helpless and something was tying her up. She wanted to explain everything to him but lacked any means to do it. Instead, she just stared up at him, blinking. She wanted to yell but had no voice. It was all too much and like a human girl is prone to do when she is so overwhelmed, tears began to crawl down her cheeks, their path visible in the dirt smudges from her day being wiped clean as the drops rolled down her face. Was she broken and leaking? Her fingers went to her face, catching the strange drips and examining them on her fingertips. Her mouth formed a shocked little oh as she rubbed her fingers together, watching the liquid evaporate with the motion. She glanced up to the boy, her lips pulled into a slight frown. The moisture from her tears seemed to cause the expression of helplessness in her crimson irises to be magnified. She was so lost she didn’t even have a way to ask for help. II _Cho blinked a few times as a form of rebuttal to her own blink. He sighed aloud, as he watched her shed a few tears. The empathy between animals began to kick in and he could feel an overwhelming sadness coming from her. She must’ve wanted to ask for help, but didn’t know how. She didn’t know how to talk. That thought hit him like a bat out of hell._ Cho: Okay…I see. Well you can understand me I’m assuming. –nods his head towards his hover bike.- Come with me to the station. I’ll get you somewhere safe and out of harms way then we’ll work on…domesticating you in a sense. I can’t get you any real help until you are at least familiar with human culture. _Cho would’ve taken a few steps backwards waiting to see if she’d follow before he fully turned around and mounted the hoverbike he’d rode over here on. He’d rev it a couple of times before the engine caused the bike to hover off of the ground slightly. As this happened had she not got on yet he’d call out to her._ Cho: Don’t be afraid it’s not gonna bite. Just hop on behind me and grab my waist. _Cho would signal this with his hands in motion that involved circling his hands around his waist. Had she hopped on to the back his hands would’ve went to the Harley style handles and he’d begin driving off! Back across the field and out onto the open road of district one, driving the both of them towards the precinct of district 2._ (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tk1295iFD8 ) https://i.gyazo.com/631ae3548ea46ab0bb07c7b59279eca8.gif https://i.gyazo.com/2775c3476968f94229568065fb827c18.gif _The drive continued on as planned. It took less longer than one would’ve expected it to, since Cho himself had been driving above and beyond the speed limit. As they arrived at the precint, Cho would’ve parked the bike in front of the building. It was getting later and later and by this time the moon had it’s healing effects on Cho, bringing him back up to full steam. He steps off, feeling the rejuvenation and looked at the empty police parking lot._ Cho: Coast is clear. Let’s go to my office where we’ll have more room to talk. _Had she followed him inside she’d be guided through the center line of police desk and such until they arrived at Kin’s office. Granted this wasn’t in any way shape or form Cho’s office but it’s one of the few places he can confide in to have some peace. Most people wouldn’t walk in here by choice, so the fact that he did spoke well for his fortitude. Walking inside of the office he’d nod for her to come inside._ Cho: Take a seat anywhere. I’ll be back in a second, I have to go change into something less tattered. It seemed like even though she could not tell him what was wrong he understood something was wrong. His gestures were not threatening and so the girl followed him, as close as she could without actually touching him. At the sight of the hoverbike, her body tensed and she paused for a moment. Her instincts told her it was dangerous, one of those honking light thingies that had caused this mess to begin with. However, he wanted her to get on it. She debated back and forth until finally she just did it. Her movements were stiff as she climbed on the back of the bike, loosely holding on to his waist like he had showed her. As soon as the bike took of her grip tightened considerably. She had never moved so fast in her entire life. Her hair whipped around her and it was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. Her heart pounded in her chest and adrenalin pumped. It was thrilling but the ride was not nearly long enough. By the time he had parked she had decided she must have one of these two legged honky noise things. Without her realizing it, walking had become easier on her. No longer was it awkward for her to balance on two legs instead of four. Adapting seemed to come easier the longer she was human, her learning curve skewed to her advantage. She followed him to the office with some paranoia. Every few steps she would look around and over her shoulder, afraid but not sure what she was afraid of. The office was dark, but her eyes seemed to adjust and she could see better than a normal two-legged but not quite as well as a wolf. It was the first time she had ever seen a couch let alone sat on one. Her body sunk into the cushions and it was far better than the ground. She pushed on the material watching it pop back at her. Her attention was pulled from the sofa as her host excused himself but it was only a momentary distraction. After he had left the room, she stood up on the cushion, stomping back and forth from one side to the other. Her stomps turned to jumping. She would need one of these too. _When he walked back in he’d see her leaping up and down on his couch. Well Kin’s couch. Cho now sported a white v neck shirt from the locker room with a black pair of cargo pants and combat boots. His police holster on his chest, gun underneath his armpit and his sunglasses resting on the tip of his nose. Sure it was night time but he never turned down a chance to wear them. It wasn’t like he couldn’t see in the dark regardless. He walked in with a note pad and shut the door._ Cho: Alright I’m glad you enjoy that couch but I need you to sit down on it for a brief moment. _Cho would’ve taken an office chair with wheels on it and pulled up infront of the section of the couch she’d chosen to sit on. After doing so he’d sit down and lean forward a bit to peer into her eyes to make sure he’d had her attention._ Cho: Now listen up. You seem to be getting the hang of being human. Being a gifted Wolfblood means you’ve got a head start on things I had to pick up on along the way. So we’re going to kick start the process. _Cho would’ve reached his right hand out to her slowly, before placing the tips of his fingers on her left cheek._ Cho: This next part is gonna hurt. It’s going to be a lot to take in. if you need to lash out, bite me, or rough me up that’s fine, but don’t be surprised if I have to knock you over the head once or twice. I just need you to trust me. _Cho would’ve moved his fingers off of her cheek and proceeded to put his fingers against the back of her neck. After doing so a small *SKINT* noise would’ve echoed in the room and his claws would’ve imbedded themselves into the back of her neck! Specifically her brain stem! After which Cho would’ve began to flood her mind with knowledge! Using his mental process to flood her mind with her knowledge of the English language, modern day lingo, images, pop culture, and various other causal civilian knowledge. While not fully developed, Cho has had a taste of an ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightens, new thoughts, even patterns, and strategies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and perform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously available. this change is not permanent, and is only a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. It was brief but for that brief time he’d be able to do it, having done it for so long. If she tried to lash out Cho would’ve had have been ready for the process…_ III The girl froze, standing on the sofa as he entered back in the room and asked her to sit. A faint pink spread across her cheek, the warmth that accompanied the color causing her hand to brush against the skin. Promptly, she plopped down onto the couch, her legs folding under her as she directed her crimson eyes to her companion. She had no idea what he was saying, however his voice was sending mixed signals. There was kindness, but also something else a warning, perhaps. Her desperation filled her with an encouragement of sorts, keeping her seated on the couch as his finger settled on her cheek before maneuvering to her spine. A chill seemed to ripple down her vertebrae, before pain wracked her small frame. It was not just a physical pain from the force of his claw; no, it was mental anguish as well. So much information poured into her head that it caused her stomach to tumble and twist. Behind her eyes and through her temples throbbed with agony. Her nails dug into the leather of the sofa. Though they were human nails instead of claws, the force of her grip was enough that they sunk through the fabric leaving little crescent shaped tears. Even if she had wanted to, she wouldn’t have been able to swing on Cho. The idea of moving that much was impossible. Every muscle in her body was taught, like a massive charlie horse. If she would have known how, she would have begged for it to stop. However, she lacked such an ability so she could only sit there helpless waiting until the information trickled to a stop. She had no idea how much time had passed while the transfer took place, it could have been seconds it could have been days. Either way it was too long. Once he had removed his claw, she slumped back against the cushion, her eyes bouncing back and forth as if she were speed reading an imaginary text before her. She was silent for several moments as the information settled into place. Most of it was still overwhelming her and was of little use at the moment, a bit like a computer upon start up. Each new “program” was loading. All of the sudden something hit her and her first word formed. It was a strange and slow process as her mouth opened to shape the sounds. Her voice was soft and girlish making the word sound almost silly and yet the profanity came out anyways “Fuck.” With the knowledge she had been granted she realized two things. She was dressed like a whore, if you could even call it being dressed and she was filthy. Her hands tugged at the shirt as she tried to pull it down to be more modest, covering any female bits that should be covered. With her pale albino skin, the blush that not covered her cheeks seemed almost too pink. “I need clothes.” _After removing his claw he sits back to look at just what was going on. To study her and see if maybe she was okay now. When she seemed to be coming to the first word out of her mouth was “fuck.” Cho frowned with the corner of his mouth._ Cho: Ah…maybe you inherited some of my lesser tendencies. ???:“I need clothes.” Cho: And I need a name. Your outfit doesn’t concern me, more so the information that I need from you. But if clothes are that much of a concern for you, I will return with some form of clothing for you to wear. _Cho would leave the room for a moment, leaving her to her own devices. He’d return with cargo pants and white shirts._ Cho: I dunno your measurements but here try these. –throws them at her- _Cho would’ve noticed she was without very much clothing at all and out of respect he’d turn his head away from her, and scratch the tip of his nose_ Cho: I know that was a lot for you to take in but I’m going to need you to compose as much as you can together so that I can ask you some questions about just what exactly went down at the football game. Maybe even find out what you know about…well yourself. _Had she been dressed by now, Cho would’ve turned around with his notepad and pen in hand, speaking aloud and looking directly at her with a serious expression this time around._ Cho: Let’s start off simple. You got a name? When he returned with clothes, she relaxed some. She now knew what they were and how to put them on. Knowing how did not make it an exactly easy task however. The shirt was easy enough, sliding her arms in and pulling it over her head. It smelled much better than the one she took off. It was a crisp clean smell. The pants were a bit more of a challenge. Her fingers fumbled with the button, fighting to slide it through the hole. After a few moments of struggle she was successful and returned to the couch, a bit more comfortable. A name, such a simple question and yet she had no answer. She had never needed one as a wolf because others knew her by her scent. That was the one thing that identified who she was, and while it changed with time it was who she was, something unique to her. How could a few syllables do the same thing? Her scent was shaped by everything she had experienced leaving traces on her. It didn’t seem like there was an equivelent to properly do it justice. “No, I don’t have a name” Her words were slow, her tongue and lips not quite used to forming the sounds. She paused for several seconds before she spoke again. She had been so desperate to explain to him earlier and now she finally could. She chose her words with care trying to fit each one together as best she could. “I’m not like this, human. At least, I have never been one before.” The word seemed to rise to the surface of her mind almost screaming. “Wolfwere. I think that is what I am. I was created as a wolf and have always lived as a wolf. I can’t get back to my fur. I think I am broken or stuck. I was hunting a stag, it smelled so good and would have fed me for weeks. I had stalked it for hours and was so close, I just had to cross the road. I got hit by a car and when I woke up, I wasn’t a wolf anymore. It was hungry and cold and I didn’t like it. Then I got here in a truck filled with meat. I could smell you and others that smelled like wolves. Can you turn me back?” Cho: Wolfwere? Ahhh you must mean a gifted Wolfblood. Your species is bread to be wolves from birth as opposed to being a cursed. It’s the only way. You were always destined to be part human, other wise you wouldn’t be what you are right now, or *where* you are right now. Something essentially triggered your transformation. As for what that is I do not know. _Cho would’ve begun jotting down notes on his notepad_ Cho: You’re not broken, but you are probably stuck. Thing about gifted wolves is that they are usually born into a family of sorts. That family teaches them how to change, and shift. How to come into their own. Sure we have regular wolves but those are just that. Wolves. Not Wolf*bloods*. You were born, so you obviously have to have a family. A family that we might have to either track down or find in order to give you some form of identity. Still…I at least need a name. _Suddenly the door opened and a male with blonde hair would’ve reared his head in. He’d had giant blue eyes, and would’ve been wearing a green track suit, with a bag in his hand. The bag smelled sweet and cinnamon like._ Trevor: Hey Kin told me to bring these biscuits to his office for the morning. Cho: Trevor? It’s late. And Kin doesn’t even eat sweets like that. *sniff sniff* what girl do you have with you? Trevor:…Yeah so this never happened and I’m just gonna leave these frosted cinnamon biscuits here then. _Trevor throws the bag at Cho and he catches it. The sweet smell filling up his nostrils, and he’d open it up to look inside._ Cho: They’re fresh huh? You want one? I’m not in the mood for sweets….hm. I think for now I’ll give you a pet name. –pulls his pen and pad back out- Let’s call you…Biscuit. Seems fitting. _Cho would’ve flipped the page on his pad_ Cho: Now the man who supposedly attacked you at the game. Since you can talk now, can you tell me about what happened with that? I know his name. Zach Mercury. If you’d like, we can press charges. –holds his hand up- Actually never mind, I’ll just do that for you and we’ll let the case ride out. It’ll at least prevent him from running for class president with a pending criminal offense. Anyway, do you know what he was? Or is? –gestures with the pen in the air- Like have you ever heard of the term “Warlock?” Biscuit, hmmm she kind of liked it. It was at least easy to remember. The things he said, they were not something she had ever had to consider as a wolf. Yes she had a pack, and that was like a family, but she had a feeling it wasn’t the same thing exactly and as far as she knew, they were all normal wolves. “I think I like that name, Biscuit.” “I don’t think I have a family. I was only ever with my pack. I was born last spring, and I didn’t have any litter mates. Normally the alpha is the only one who sires pups but I don’t think he sired me. My mother, I guess, she gave birth to me but I was raised with the alpha’s pups. I am not sure what happened to her or why the pack raised me like they did. It was my time to set out on my own and find a mate, at least if I was a real wolf, so I left the pack and have been traveling the edge of the territory. I’m not sure how to figure out who my real family is. To be honest, I hadn’t really ever thought about it.” She pulled one of the biscuits out of the bag examining it carefully, twirling it in her fingers before sniffing it. Curiously, she took a small nibble. It was a new flavor to her completely. She was used to the gamey taste of her prey. The sweetness surprised her, leaving her wanting another bite. She crammed the entire remainder of the pastry into her mouth, dropping crumbs as she tried to chew it. It was dry and hard to swallow, choking a bit. It took several moments before she managed to swallow it all and answer his remaining question. “I don’t know the male from the game and I don’t know what this warlock is. I just worried about what is prey and what is a threat. They were animals, normal animals. What is a warlock?” _Cho jots down her speech patterns, noticing it’s a bit broken. She was still getting used to the language and what not. He then closed his pad when she asked what a Warlock was. His tone had already been a very serious one, but it only seemed to increase in deph as he spoke about a race of people that made him sick to his very core. It was hard to simply ignore or be kind to the people that not only hunt you for sport but for fun._ Cho: Warlocks…-he pauses to stand up.- A Warlock is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals (which take place at "Warlock schools" such as Oasis) in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster-slayer for hire.Taken in as children, Warlocks are subjected to intense alchemical processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds and relentless physical and chi training to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. These procedures ultimately mean that each fully-trained Warlock is a mutant built specifically to hunt and kill inhuman prey…like me. _Cho points at Biscuit- Cho: and now you. What you don’t know is that simply by being what you are, you’ve stepped into a silent and growing conflict. That will eventually sweep our kind into the eyes of the normal common man. As I tell everyone, it’s easy to see a guy with a cape and super powers flying around the skies now adays. Thing is Werewolves and vampires? We’re the stuff of nightmares. The stuff that isn’t supposed to come to light. You my dear are in need of some serious domestication. _He walks over towards the door and opens it._ Cho: There are barracks down the hall. You’ll sleep there tonight and tomorrow I’m going to take you somewhere to become more acquainted with your human side. For now I’m going to hide you away until I get somewhere suitable to bring you back to light and get you acquainted. Come on I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping. I won’t be far. _If she listened to his words, and heeded his commands, then Cho would’ve guided her to the barracks. He’d guide them to the barracks where he’d point her to a bed and nod to it._ Cho: I’ll be in Kin’s office. Get some sleep you’ve had a long night. Biscuit was rather silent after he had given an explanation about warlocks. It seemed like things were far more confusing than she was ready for. Her bare feet padded down the hallway to the barracks, following him closely, deep in thought. The only reply or acknowledgement his words telling her to rest got were a nod. Compared to the caves she normally slept in, the room was nice. It was clean and warm, and yet Biscuit missed the fresh air and a cool breeze. After he had left the room and she was alone, she crawled onto the bed. It took several moments of moving around, trying to figure out how to get comfortable in her new human body. Finally, she settled in, curled in a tight ball in the middle of the cot. In that position, her small size was exaggerated, making her seem even more minute. Trying to sleep was a whole new process. As an animal, she just laid down and fell asleep. Now, her mind raced. There was so much information to process, so many unanswered questions. How come this warlock was able to freely enter their territory? Did they have territory? Why wasn’t he hunted and killed on the spot? Those questions as well as others flooded her mind. Where was she going to live? What would she do without a family or pack? How was she going to survive as a human? As hard as she tried, her brain wouldn’t seem to shut off no matter how bad her body wanted to. Like a collage of random ideas, her mind sifted through thoughts, not really making any real progress. Eventually, sleep took her and she had a moment's peace as she dreamed of being a wolf once more. The following morning, Zach Mercury was charged and under investigation for an attempted assualt and rape charge. Due to the pending, not yet finallized, alligations against his character, he is no longer allowed to run for class president until the charges are dropped. Category:Saga 4 Category:Teen Wolf